fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
Pets
Pets are one of the coolest features offered at Fantasy University. As an adventurer, you can choose to bring a pet along with you wherever you go. Pets have several important roles to play, but they're also all adorable/epic/hilarious. You can bet that your friends will want to brag about the latest addition to their pet roster. Obtaining a Pet There are a number of ways you can acquire pets while adventuring in Elanthia. When just starting out, visit [[Off the Chain|'Off the Chain']], the pet store in Townshire's Town Green where a number of pets are available for purchase with fubars. You may also be awarded a pet for completing certain quests and a few pets can be crafted together with specific materials that you can find. Finally, you can purchase exclusive evolving pets in the [[Hero Store|'Hero Store']]. These pets are in full color and their appearance and special attacks change as they level. When you purchase a pet, it will be in a Pet Crate. To begin adventuring with your pet, you'll need to go to your [[Your Room|'Dorm Room']], then go to your inventory and select "Use" on the Pet Crate. This places your pet into your Pet Cage, which acts as a stable for your pets. You can keep as many different pets in the cage as you want, but their levels cannot exceed the maximum level permitted by the cage. Upgrades are available at the [[Hero Store|'Hero Store']] that will allow you to store higher level pets. Once a pet is in your Pet Cage, you can select them to go on adventures with you. You can only have one active pet at a time, so choose wisely! Benefits of Pets In addition to their cosmetic appeal, the biggest advantage of pet ownership is the extra damage they help you deal in combat. Much like BFFs, pets have a random chance to attack your enemies for a substantial amount of damage. In addition to this, every pet also has at least one special ability, which can do any number of things. Some examples include dealing extra Gloomy Doom damage, applying DoTs (damage over time effects) to enemies, or buffing their owners in some way. In addition to helping in combat, pets can also be useful in solving puzzles, or helping you explore parts of Elanthia otherwise inaccessible. For example, a pet with wings might be able to cross a chasm to pull a lever out of your reach, or a pet that happens to be on fire could melt an ice swan at a party, much to the dismay of the bride and groom. Training A Pet Pets have levels and they do more damage as they level up. Some pets will gain special abilities at certain levels and pets from the [[Hero Store|'Hero Store']] will even evolve! However, unlike players, pets do not earn experience. To grow in power they must be trained at [[Petsgo Field|'Petsgo Field']], which can be found in the Town Green of Townshire. There you can find Professor Tree Name, who will train your pets for a predefined fubar cost based upon the pet's current level. Remember that a pet's level cannot exceed the maximum level allowed by the current cage in your dorm room and it cannot be higher than the player's level. *'See the Fubar cost for each level here.' Pets List All pets can deal physical damage in combat; the amount depends on their levels and is consistent among all pets. Some gain a special combat effect at a certain level, as noted in the table below. Pets with special combat attacks may deal different types of damage (abracadamage, hot hot heat, etc.) which may deal more or less damage depending on the resistances and weaknesses of the given enemy. Category:Pets List Category:Article stubs Category:General Info